


sunny side up

by necroesthe



Series: breakfast [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: GhoulHideWeek2016, Gift Giving, Hearts, ghoul hide - Freeform, there's a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroesthe/pseuds/necroesthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its never too late to start making connections. and starting out with a gift seems like a good idea</p><p>For GhoulHideWeek2016<br/>Day one- Heart/Love</p><p>beta'd by crystallightbutterfly</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunny side up

They say the heart is the organ of love, one that contains feelings and makes you do completely irrational things. But Hide would beg to differ.

* * *

 

The heart was the organ of strength. Day after day, without rest, it would dutifully pump blood throughout the body. And that blood would transport oxygen, nutrients, and waste around. The heart worked hard, for it was unable to take rest. It persevered even through sickness and only faltered when it was at its very end. And even then, it worked to the best of its ability.

Hide is 16 when he begins to hear whispers of a ghoul who takes certain parts from certain victims. A picky eater in other words.

He doesn’t pay much attention. Picky ghouls don’t generally last long. CCG picks up their pattern faster than a house getting caught on fire and bam. They’re dead. The ones who do manage to evade the CCG just continue living on as nothing had changed.

It’s the sudden boost from in their ranking, from a B to an S, and the fact that the “Gourmet” is almost always followed by the words “Ghoul Restaurant”  that brings calls him to action.

Hide’s never been more grateful for the internet. While he still has to go and look for newspaper articles, finding them online makes it easier. He deleted his search history, which makes his mom both suspicious and worried for reasons that are completely unrelated.

She brings it up during dinner one night.

“Hide, lately you’ve been clearing your search history.” She takes a bite out of a leg, her teeth grazing the bone. “And I understand, because you are a teenage boy-”

“M-mom!” He chokes on a tendon. “It’s not like that!”

“But just know that I won’t shun you for your choices in porn. If you need to buy more tissues and lotion, get them.” Hide’s mother continues. “You’re my only child, and I wouldn’t ever abandon you.”

His eyes water, and Hide quickly wipes away and tears. He’s touched, but the fact that his mom believes this is about porn, hurts more than anything. “...Thanks mom. I love you.”

   

    After a little more research, he formulates a plan. All he needs to do now is put it into action.

Hide realizes that the ghoul does not have a pattern or even a preference. It just takes what it likes.

He walks home late one night, after finishing his study session with Kaneki and walking him back home. Finals are coming soon and Kaneki would be damned in either of them did a shit job. But they couldn’t use Kaneki’s residence due to his aunt’s chronic bitch fits that once led to Hide and Kaneki having to camp out in the bushes until she left so they could sneak into Kaneki’s room without being shouted at.

The cold night air nips at his skin. Hide tugs on his hood and looks around. He’s completely alone, except for the cat that he makes a quick detour to love.

It’s well-fed, with soft fur that is clean and smells nice. He checks it’s collar and hopes his mother wouldn’t mind if he was a tad more late. Cats and other animals are a priority.

Confident she wouldn’t scratch, Hide scoops her up and sets off the the address. It’s not very far, and he’s passed it a couple times when he decides to take a new route home for both a new change of scenery and for his own safety.

There’s no one around, so he takes the shorter way. He leaps over the fence and _runs_.

There's no way his movements could ever be mistaken as human. Graceful and cool maybe, but never human. Oh, the woes of being an ukaku.

He stubs his toe on the very top of a fence and the cat goes flying out of his hands. It skids across the pavement and Hide, who’d fallen flat on the floor, winced. Guilt pooled heavily in his stomach, making it flip and flop.

He ran over to the cat and hugged it, peppering kisses on its face.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered. The cat squirmed, trying to get away from him, and frantically scratched at Hide’s face, but the blonde ignored it. “I’m so so sorry. Please forgive me-”

It leapt out of his arms and ran off, hissing. Hide covered his face and sobbed.

Then his stomach growls.

He feels a little guilty, wanting to eat. But he just hurt a cat and that requires some comfort food.

Hide doesn't need to look far for food. There's a late night jogger trying to keep fit. Hide applauds their efforts and is midst impressed that he can wear just a tank top and shorts in such cold weather.

He swoops in there, his ukaku flashing in and out briefly.

The jogger’s lower body falls to the ground. Hide grabs their torso and runs off to a nearby alleyway.

He’s half way done when he remembers his super awesome plan to befriend The Gourmet so that he doesn’t get royally fucked over in the future when ( _not if, because he needs to be realistic_ ) he fucks up.

Hide looks at the body he’s cut open, looking at its glistening organs and tissue. And wonders why blood is so damn messy oh god the entire alleyway is covered with blood and his shoes his mom is going to kill him fuck fuck he fucked up-

    Then he spots the heart, large and unmoving, and realizes that yes he can make this work. He can kill two birds ( _birds, not humans because then his mom would get pissed off because that would attract doves and he doesn’t want to repeat that time when he was 8 and had to move to the 20th ward_ )

He carefully cuts it out, using one of the spikes he shot out from his ukaku, and cradles it in his hands. It’s still warm, slick with blood, and it feels really smooth. Hide rubs it a little more, he pads of his fingers glossing over the aorta.

He strokes it for a while, marveling at how smooth it was, until Hide realized he was acting completely creepy. Like those insane bastards who killed people in Kaneki’s favourite books and movies.

It was time to go home. Hide begins to run and prays to any god out there that he wouldn’t get caught.

For once, they listen.

Hide wipes off any excess blood on the heart and shoves it in a pretty box filled with styrofoam. He wraps it, and even adds a cute bow. Hide then puts the gift ( _yes gift because once you add a bow and wrap it up it becomes worthy_ ) into a bag.

The bag, unfortunately, was a pink and covered with red hearts. Valentine’s day was nowhere near, but there were no bags that looked nice.

It’s nearly 12 am, but Hide isn’t going to risk forgetting to deliver it and having to explain to his mom why exactly he had a heart in a box.

He quickly scribbles something on the box that he thinks the Gourmet would enjoy and understand. Then he runs out the door.

Hide’s efforts are rewarded a week later, when there is a box, wrapped in the most beautiful wrapping paper he had ever seen and with a gorgeous tied, sitting on his front door step.

He takes it into his hands. Carefully, of course, and goes up to his room.

 

“ _Please do not write omlette du fromage when you gift a multilingual person who knows french_.” Is written elegantly in cursive. “ _Writing ‘cœur’ would have been more appropriate._ ”

And in the box, is a plump liver, fat and undoubtedly rich in taste.

Hide grins and considers his plan a success.

**Author's Note:**

> tired


End file.
